Amy
Amy (Japanese: エミちゃん Emi-chan) is a female character from the Yo-kai Watch series. She was the owner of Rudy, now known as Jibanyan before he was hit by a truck. Appearance Amy has short brown hair styled into two pigtails, dark brown eyes and a fair skin tone. She wore a sailor fuku with a red ribbon, blue neck and a dark blue short. Due that she only appears in flashbacks and when Jibanyan travels to the past, nothing of her current appearance is known. She makes a cameo in the first game, but in a flashback. Characteristics At first glance, judging from Jibanyan's recalls, Amy appears to be a heartless person who spoke ill of Rudy upon his death, referring to him as "loser" or "lame". In truth, she openly cared for her pet and enjoyed his company. It is revealed she was calling herself a loser out of blame for the tragic end of her dear cat. She was revealed to aspire to be a fashion designer, with this dream shared in secret with Rudy. History Yo-kai Watch anime In The Terrifying Intersection, she appears in Jibanyan's flashback when recalling the moment he died as Rudy. Upon his death, Amy only referred to him as a "lame cat" for dying by a simple truck crash. For the shame, Jibanyan chose to repress these memories. In Jibanyan's Secret, Jibanyan is sent back in time to be turned back into Rudy by Kin and Gin. He meets Amy after she has a heated argument with her parents due to Dismarelda's aura. Amy picks up her cat and goes to her room. A few days later, she takes Rudy on a walk and, lying in the grass, she tells him about her dream to become a fashion designer. It is not until the moment they walk into the intersection that the truth about her fate was revealed: she was destined to die early by the Grim Reaper Association - albeit begrudgingly. Just as Amy is about to be ran over by a truck, Kin and Gin froze time and offer Rudy to avert his tragic fate by letting her die. Rudy refuses and pushes Amy off the road, sacrificing his own life to save hers. This is the moment in which her true feelings are revealed: she was calling herself lame instead of Rudy and burst into tears while embracing his corpse. The ascending Jibanyan, now knowing the truth, called to her and encouraged her to follow her dream. In The Town Where Yo-kai Exist, Nathan Adams finally meets Amy after Hailey's Whapir made Nate aware of Jibanyan's memories. During the events of the second movie, in the 2nd story, Jibanyan, Robonyan F, and Shogunyan are transported into the future and assist her with her fashion job. By the end of the segment, it is revealed she is able to see Yo-kai and she reunites with Jibanyan. The two go on a bike ride, reminiscing on the days when Jibanyan was Rudy. Shadowside In I Am A Cat Yo-kai, Amy is seen again, now an adult in her 40s, finally a designer, and with a daughter named Miho. After Miho is saved by Jibanyan, he reunites her with her mother, who in turn recognizes him as Rudy. This makes Jibanyan recall his lost memories of her, and briefly reverts him to his form from 30 years ago. After the reunion, Amy and Jibanyan go ride her bicycle together, just like old times, despite Shadowside Jibanyan's huge size. Trivia * Amy and her daughter can see yo-kai without a watch. Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters